valanceandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarith Holdermire
Background - Early Life Born in Glanndrin, Kingdom of Glanoor, on the Midsummer Day Holiday, 4th of Richfest, 671. His parents had made the pilgrimage to the Temple of Pelor for the Holy Holiday from Massenberg, despite the Lady Mara Holdermire’s advanced pregnancy, and as “luck” would have it, Jarith was born in the Temple shortly after the festivals ceremonial rites. The family returned to their mansion in the Village of Massenberg, north of the capital. Lady Holdermire was especially pious, and believed this was a sign that her son was blessed by Pelor, and vowed that he would live his life to serve The Shining Light of Pelor. This was all well and good as Jarith is the fourth of eight Holdermire children, four brothers and three sisters, and would not be inheriting much of the family’s wealth or titles. As a young boy, Jarith was a natural athlete, excelling in swimming and swordplay when he was old enough. He showed also keen mind and was a natural leader among his siblings. When he was eleven, Lady Holdermire moved Jarith to the church of Pelor’s parochial boarding school back in Glanndrin. Lord Samuel Holdermire, while not as pious as his wife, was happy to find his son excelling in school. In the summers, home from school, he had his sons trained in horse riding, sword play, and jousting. He also had them tutored in the business the aristocracy and nobility. At the school, normally populated with bookish acolytes and sage types, Jarith stood out, both as a leader and as a handsome athlete. It wasn’t long before he had the attention of the church elders (not to mention most of the local teenage girls). It was clear he was devoted, intelligent, strong, and charismatic, so the Church began training him as a Paladin, a holy warrior devoted to the Pelor and the Church, in the order of The Crusaders of Luminance. Though not a priest, Jarith spent a year with Bishop Winston as his clerk and aid, as well as bodyguard. The Bishop of Glanndrin found Jarith to be quite useful, persuasive and resourceful, and soon was employing him as a direct proxy, granting him the title of Squire of the Crusaders of Luminance. Jarith was often asked to investigate gold missing from coffers, locale complaints, and occasionally joining the capital guard to investigate crimes or defend the city. Though, he often found the city guard on the brutal side during their interrogations. After a few years in Glanoor, Jarith received his Knighthood from the Order, and was sent abroad to investigate a growing schism in the Church of Pelor in Gorgania and Pensivyk on the continent of Baerdia. While he was never able to fully track down the systemic schism that seemed to be brewing not only in the Church of Pelor, but also he’d discovered, in the Churches of Kord and Olidammara, he was able to identify followers of the unorthodox In the Sun Father's HandA controversial and unorthodox holy text of Pelor written by the prophet Tephos. The text suggests that priests are not required, that property should be communal, and that society should revert to a more “natural” state.. For his success, and due to his noble parentage, he was granted the title of Lord, and lands to be determined at a later date, as his field work was not complete. After the fall of Titan Exports in the Gorgon Isles, the Church sent him to the region to reinforce their presence in the region. Though the Church of Saint Cuthbert had a more established temple in Shorewall, wherever the sun shines, Pelor’s Light spreads. Here he helped defend Shorewall against the Elriss the Dominator, a Blue Dragon, with the Food Truck of Fate. Admiring them, he hoped to gain their help to bring the Church of Pelor to prominence in Shorewall, but they were not interested in the politics of his offer. He let Michael continue preaching at the request of the Food Truck, but proceeded to build the proper temple and help install Mother Lise. The Fall Shortly after his arrival in Shorewall, Jarith met Tarisa Hester, a beautiful waitress at The House of the Setting Sun, and fell in love. He couldn’t resist her, nor her resist him. Though married, Jarith pursued, and she became pregnant. Jarith was forced to confront his broken Oath of Honor, while further breaking his Oath of Duty he was meant to be guarding the new high priest during the Ritual of Renewal, instead that day, Jarith begged Tarisa to run away with him, she refused to leave her family. In the end Tarisa told him to stop tempting her. He didn’t press the issue and hasn’t seen Tarisa or the child since, even though now he has returned to Shorewall. For this dereliction of duty, his title and rank was stripped and he resigned in disgrace from the Crusaders of Luminance. He returned home to Massenberg, to Glanoor, to his family. His father, disappointed and embarrassed, hid Jarith shame from their neighbours as best his could. His mother petitioned the church, against Jarith’s wishes, trying to get him reinstated. For the winter, he spent daylight hours in prayer to Pelor, and his mornings and evenings helping the villagers in any way he could. At night, he dove into the family’s private library, heavily influenced by the Lady Holdermire’s piety. There, Jarith discovered an now defunct order of Paladins had once service Pelor, The Lords of Sol. Time with the Foodtruck of Fate Jarith returned to Shorewall to join the Foodtruck of Fate, who seemed to be altruistically helping the town, and honestly interested goodness. With them, he had helped defend the town against a blue dragon, and after properly joining them, he defeated a Marilith. Now, he's recovered the living, but unconscious body of a member of the Lords of Sol, while in a fortress on the astral plane. Category:Foodtruck